1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the percutaneous treatment of vessels by an apparatus and method wherein the apparatus is delivered via catheter and comprises a surgical graft which is fixated in a vessel by means of a chemical or mechanical hardening-filler material system.
2. General Background
Previous methods of treating aortic aneurysms include treatment via surgical procedure in which an incision is made in the abdomen or chest of the patient, the diseased area is cleaned by the surgeon and an artificial graft is sutured in place. This highly invasive procedure usually results in long hospital stays and lengthy recoveries. Further, mortality and morbidity complications often result as a consequence of this surgical procedure.
Other percutaneous methods have been attempted, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,631 (utilizing occlusion catheters with pressure sensitive adhesives), U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 (self-expanding stent-type materials) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,839, 4,776,337 and 4,762,132 (other stent derived devices).
There still exists a need, however, for a simple method of repairing a vessel with an intravascular graft which allows normal tissue ingrowth to occur at the repair site. There exists a specific need for a percutaneous approach in which a catheter could be loaded with a surgical graft that can be fixated in a vessel such as the aorta.